By The Lake
by washingline
Summary: RPF. The glee cast goes camping! What will happen when the cast decides to go camping and Naya and Heather need to share a tent? Are they going to let their issues rest and help each other? HEYA
1. Chapter 1

**Title: By The Lake**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: RPF. **The glee cast goes camping! What will happen when the cast decides to go camping and Naya and Heather need to share a tent? Are they going to let their issues rest and help each other?

* * *

**Hey guys! **  
**This is my new story, I hope that you're all going to like it. Just a reminder that my first language isn't English so sorry if it's bad. Hope you all like it, please review and say what you think about it! This story is T first but I'll see if it's going to be M later in the story.**

**This story is all RPF, I don't know Naya or Heather or anyone from the glee cast in real life, I all made this up. **

* * *

It was just a normal day on set, just goofing around, reading scripts and singing of course.

Naya was talking with Amber about a duet for on her album. "I mean come on Naya, our voices sound amazing together and with me on your album it's going to sell even more." Amber laughs.

Her album, it's a long long long project but she hopes that she will finish it soon. Not only for herself but also for her fans, they already waited so long for it.  
Naya her thoughts were broken by Kevin running into the room  
"GUYS I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA!" he screams.

"Wow that's rare, congrats Kevin!" Chord stands up to high-five him.

"Shut up Chord, I mean it! It's like the most perfect idea in the history of perfect ideas." He is now jumping on a stool.

"Kevin calm down and tell us about your perfect idea!" Lea says seriously.

Kevin signs and sits down. "So we have a week off next week what if we go camping with the cast?" Kevin was now grinning widely.

"That would be amazing!" Heather said.

Naya still feels weird being around her because they used to be best friends, they are still good friends but they don't hang out all the time like they used to do. She misses her, but she had to keep distance because her feelings for Heather were getting too strong. She loves her, and not like a friend. She doesn't know how Heather feels about it, but she is scared to ask. She is scared to ruin everything that she has built up like her reputation. She knows her fans won't leave her or be mad if she had something with Heather because they ship them hard, like really hard.  
But it was stupid to keep distance because now she doesn't have her as her girlfriend and as her best friend. And when Heather broke up with Taylor a couple weeks ago Naya wasn't there for her, and she feels so stupid for leaving her alone like that.

"Naya? NAYAAAA?" Kevin is standing in front of her, shaking her by her shoulders pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What Kevin?" she looks up to him.

"You are coming too right?" he asks.

Everybody is looking at her but she only feels one special pair of blue eyes on her and when she turns around she look right into them. Sadness, that's what she sees in the used to be always shining blue eyes. She can only think it's her fault those blue eyes are filled with sadness.

"Yeah sure, I need to go." she says with a lump in her throat.

Naya quickly looks for a last time into the sad blue eyes before she leaves, she feels so bad to be the reason for that. But there is only one way to make it better.

-{ooo}-

"We are over."

"Naya please, think good about it before you do this."

"I know what I want and this is not it."

"You know that the rumors will come back right?"

"I know, but I don't care anymore. I'm not scared anymore." She turns to leave but a strong hand grabs her.

"Don't be stupid."

"Let me go." Naya tries to pull away but he is too strong.

He grabs her with both hands now and pushes her against the door.  
"I know you want me baby." He tries to kiss her but she turns her head.

"STOP!" she screams.

"Come on Naya, let's have some fun." He grabs her boob.

"LET ME GO." She tries to push him away.

He only laughs and tries to pull her pants down.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MATTHEW." And she kicks him in his balls.

"You stupid whore." He hisses in pain.

Before Naya could leave he makes a fist and hits her in her stomach. She falls on the ground, screaming. She tries to reach the door but before she could she feels him pulling her by her foot away.

"Why are you already leaving, little bitch?" He laughs.

She want to scream again but before she could the door is pushed open and she sees Chord standing there with Jacob and Blake. She sees Chord and Blake running to Matthew and grabbing him.

"Are you okay Naya? Did he hurt you?" Jacob kneels next to her with worried eyes.

She tries to say something but she can't because she is still in shock, so instead of saying something she falls into his arms.

"Sssh, it's going to be okay Naya. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, let's go." He rubs her back before he stands up with Naya still in his arms. They walk together towards the door, but before they leave Naya turns around to see Chord and Blake still holding Matthew on the ground.

He brings her to her trailer, when they are inside he sets her on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" He asks before sitting next to her.

"Just, please can you keep this a secret?" she asks him.

"Of course Naya, but you can always talk to me about this if you need to okay?" He says and pulls her into him with a hug.

"Thanks Jacob, I'm just glad you came. What would have happened if you guys didn't show up." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey Naya, look at me." She looks into his eyes. "don't think about that please okay, you are safe now and he can't do you anything. We were there and now you are safe and that's all what matters." He said with a smile.

"You know Jacob, you're a really good kid." She smiles back at him.

"Mwa I'm trying." He shrugs.

"You dork." She slaps him playful on his shoulder.

"Ouch that hurts." He rubs his shoulder and then he stands up. "Are you going to be okay?" He asks for the last time.

"Yes I'm just going to grab my stuff and leave." Jacob nods and turns around to leave.

"Hey Jacob, thanks for everything." She smiles.

"No problem, see you next week with the camping trip! Bye!" And with that he leaves.

Naya grabs her bag and puts her stuff in it and leaves too. It's already raining and it's dark outside so she walks with her head down. She doesn't know where she walks so when she runs into someone she falls and hurries backwards.

"Wow calm down, it's just me." She recognizes this voice, and when she looks up she is met by a beautiful pair of blue eyes. "Here let me help you." Heather offers her a hand and she takes it. "Sorry for knocking you over by the way." Heather apologizes.

"No, don't be sorry it was my fault." Naya smiles at her.

Heather smiles back and then there is an awkward silence, they both don't know what to say or to do.

Heather is the one to break the silence after a couple of minutes. "Well I think I should go, see you soon Naya!" and she walks away.

"Wait." Naya whispers to nobody because Heather is already gone.

Naya signs and walks towards her car and drives home but what she doesn't know is that Heather is still the parking lot in her car, crying.

-{ooo}-

The next few days are crazy for Naya, she is scared to see Matt somewhere because they didn't told Ryan what happened. Every time she sees Matt walking on set she tenses. Naya can't focus on filming and the whole cast notices this. When someone asks what's going on she just says she had a rough night. But that's not a lie because she has a lot of nightmares and wakes up screaming.

Naya is sitting on Kevin's lap in his wheelchair when Matt walks in. Naya tenses direct and Kevin notices this; "Hey are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I just need to go." She stands up and walks away fast.

Everybody is looking at her including Heather with worried eyes. She stands up and wants to run after Naya but a hand grabs her arm.

"Just let her go." Matt whispers to her, she knew he meant more with those words.

"Never." And with that she pulls her arm free and runs in the direction Naya went. She sees Naya running into her trailer.

"Naya, are you okay?" Heather asks while softly knocking on the door.

She hears a muffled go away from the other side of the door. "No, please talk to me Naya."

"Go away Heather, I don't need you."

"Please.." Heather has tears in her eyes.

"GO AWAY HEATHER LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU." Naya was screaming now.

"Maybe you don't need me but I need you, where were you when Taylor broke up with me. I was crying all day alone. I needed you and you weren't there." Heather was now crying.

Behind the door Naya was crying too, she stood up and walked to the door but when she opened it Heather wasn't there. She was running towards the parking lot, crying. Naya tried to run after her but Heather was too fast. "Heather wait!" she screamed but it didn't help. She never felt so guilty about something, she yelled at Heather for no reason.

Dianna walked over to Naya. "Hey what's going on." She touched her shoulder.

Naya turned around and fell into Dianna her arms. "I fucked up really hard Di." And she started sobbing again.

"Hey Nay, we are going to fix this and you're getting your girl." She told Dianna and Kevin about her feelings for Heather a while ago, and they were helping her a lot.

"I don't know about that Dianna, I hurt her." Dianna gave her a squeeze

"Come on Naya, you need to finish your scenes so you can go home and make a plan to get your girl." Naya nods at this.

"Thanks Di." She hugs her again.

"Always, now leggo." Naya looks at her and starts laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes.

"What?" Dianna asks

"Don't talk ghetto girl, only I can do that." Dianna slaps her shoulder playfully and they walk towards set, hoping that they can finish their scenes as soon as possible so that they can go home.

-{ooo}-

Naya was standing with a cup of coffee at Kevin's house at 10 am on Saturday morning, everybody was there except for Heather and Alex. Alex wasn't there because he was going to visit his family this week. But Naya didn't knew why the blonde wasn't there?

"Hey bee where is Heather?" she asked Kevin.

"I don't know maybe is just late or-" Kevin got cut off by his cellphone ringing.

"Hi hemo where are you?"

"**Sorry I'm not going to make it can I just meet you guys there?"**

"Yeah that's fine, see you there! Bye."

"**Bye"** and with that Kevin hung up and turned towards the group.

"Guys we can go, we will meet Heather there so let's go."

Everybody separated in different cars. Naya sat in Kevin his car with Kevin of course, Telly, Dianna and Lea.

After 10 minutes of driving they started singing with the radio.

"**I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT." **They all sang and after a few hours of driving and singing of course, they reached their destination. It was a beautiful lake surrounded by trees but there was a little place for a few tents. It was really private so they didn't have to deal with their fans, not that they didn't love their fans but they needed some privacy once in a while.  
They parked the cars and went out of the cars to admire the view.

"Wow this is beautiful." Cory said.

"How did you find this place Kev?" Amber asked.

"My parents found this place once and they are the only ones who know about this place, well now you all and I do to but they said we could camp here." He smiled.

"It's perfect." Even Dianna was speechless.

"We should get the tents ready and make a fire." Lea suggested.

Everybody nodded and started to make the tents ready. Kevin shared a tent with Telly, Dianna with Lea, Cory with Mark, Harry with Chord, Darren with Amber, Chris with Jenna, Jacob with Blake and Melissa with Becca.

That meant that Naya was going to share a tent with the blue eyed blonde….


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2!_

_It took me a really long time to update and I'm sorry for that but I'm in the middle of my exams so I have to learn for that.  
But I wanted to do this as soon as possible, but when I'm done with my exams I have enough time to write._

_Enjoy chapter 2! _

_xo_

* * *

_That meant that Naya was going to share a tent with the blue eyed blonde…._

"Well shit." Naya said under her breath.

The rest started to set up their tents and Naya just stood there thinking about things that could happen when the two of them shared a tent. Would Heather still be mad at her? Does she even wants to share a tent with her? What if she is going to freak out and run away? No that isn't going to happen, but still what if she is going to ignore Naya for the whole trip?

She jumped when she felt an hand on her shoulder "Hey Naya are you ok?" It was Kevin.

"Yes I'm fine little bee, I was just thinking about stuff." Naya shrugged.

"It's all going to be fine with you and Heather, don't worry." He smiled

"H-how did you know?"

"I can read minds Naya." Kevin joked. Behind them Telly was trying to set up the tent but failed hard. "KEVIN COME HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS STUPID THING!" he screamed.

"Oh oh looks like someone is in trouble." Naya said and laughed.

"I'm going to help him, don't worry too much bee." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "bye!"

When Kevin left Naya started to set up their tent too, there wasn't enough space for their tent at the original place so she set it up a little to the side, closer to the lake. She didn't know how late Heather would come here but she hoped soon. She was excited to share a tent with the blonde but scared at the same time, they are going to be here for a week. It could be an amazing week but it could also be an horrible week. Naya hopes the first one.  
When she is done with the done with the tent she walks back to the place where the other had their tents. She already saw Cory and Mark busy with the fire while some of the girls were sunbathing. She walked over to Jenna who was placing all their food in some box next to the tents.

"Hey Jenna, need some help?" she asks

"Yeah sure if you could put those cans in this box, that would be great." She smiles "So where is your tent? I don't see it here."

"There wasn't enough space so I put it a little more to the left and close to the lake."

"Oh ok, are you excited in this camping trip? I am because I get to see you guys for a week now, I miss everybody so much. It like a different show except for the fact that I still don't get a solo or a storyline." They laugh at that because it's true, some of the newbies are getting more solos and a better storyline than her.

"Yeah, poor Tina has a crush on a gay guy and when she gets a solo it's Gangnam Style."

"Poor poor Tina." They laugh again and Darren approves

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" He asks.

"Just talking about Tina her amazing storylines and many solos." Jenna answers

"Well that's true you got to shoot a lot of scenes with me, and you got to rub stuff on my chest so consider yourself lucky." He laughs.

"You're such a dork Darren." Jenna shoves him lightly in the chest.

"But I came here to tell you guys that dinner is ready." He turns around to leave. "Oh and Heather is here."

"Come on I'm starving." Jenna pulls Naya towards the camp fire.

She looks around for the blonde but can't find her, Kevin seems to notices this because he whispers in her ear. "She is in the tent." And with that she is gone.

When Naya reaches their tent she sees Heather sitting in front of their tent staring into the water.

"Hey" Naya says softly.

Heather turns around to look at Naya. "Hey" she says back.

"Dinner is ready, are you coming?"

"No, I'm just going to hang around here for a minute more." She turns to look over the lake again.

"Well you need to eat something so just come later ok?" Heather nods.

Naya turns around to go to her friend who already started eating around the fire pit. She worries about Heather, she looked like she cried the whole day. She sits between Jenna and Becca and Lea gives her some food. But she is not hungry, she can only think about Heather and how she is sitting there alone. Naya stands up and grabs another plate with food.

"Where are you going Naya?" Jenna asks.

"Just going to eat together with Heather." She smiles and walks towards Heather.

Heather is still sitting in the same spot as a couple minutes ago, when she hears footsteps she turns around and sees Naya walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Naya? Shouldn't you be at the fire pit eating with the rest of the cast?" she asks.

"Nope I'm going to eat here with you if that ok with you?" Naya sits next to her and she gives Heather her plate with food.

Heather smiles and nods "Yes of course."

They eat in silence and they are just looking at the lake, they can hear the rest of the cast singing and doing crazy. When Naya is done with eating she just puts her plate on the ground and turns towards Heather.

"Okay can we cut this awkward silence?" That gets Heather her attention. "we never have awkward silences, come on we are Naya and Heather." They laugh at that. "But I'm serious Heather, I don't like us ignoring each other, I'm sorry for what happened when you broke up with Taylor and I'm sorry for not being there as your friend and supporting you." Naya grabs Heather her hand. "You need to know that I'm really really sorry." She looks Heather in her eyes and sees tears in them. "Don't cry Heather, please." She wipes the tears away, and with that Heather starts to sob so Naya pulls her into her and holds her while she cries. Naya doesn't know for how long they sat there, it could be 5 minutes but it also could be 20 minutes. Behind them they still heard the rest of the cast having fun and singing.  
When Heather pulls away she doesn't look at Naya but she stares at the ground.

"Please Heather talk to me." Naya grabs Heather her face in her hands and turns her so she would look at her.

Heather takes a deep breath and wipes away the last tears "Well Taylor came to my house today, just when I was about to leave he showed up at my doorstep." Naya crings at his name. "And he told me that he wanted me back and he missed me, but I didn't believe him this time because it's always the same." Heather continues. "He told me that he would never give up on me and I closed the door but he sat outside waiting for me and I was afraid to go outside so that's the reason I was so late." Heather takes a deep breath. "I'm so scared Naya, I don't know what to do. My mom won't talk to me because she thought that Taylor was the best thing that ever happened to me." Heather starts to cry again so Naya pulls her into her and holds her close.

"It's going to be ok Heather, I'm here for you." Heather turn to look at Naya. "I promise, pinky promise." Naya holds her pinky out to Heather, who grabs it with her own pinky with a laugh.

"Can we just sit here for a little longer?" Heather whispers.

"Ofcourse Hemo." She kisses Heather her temple and they fall in a comfortable silence.

Within a few minutes Heather is asleep against Naya and she just holds her close, thinking about ways how she can make the blonde smile again. It hurts her that she is so sad and worried about those things. She needs to find a solution for the blonde her problems, but how? Naya signs and she wakes Heather up.

"Come on Heather let's go to our tent so you can sleep there." Naya stands up.

"No I'm fine here." Heather mumbles

"Please Hemo it's scary out here."

"Are you scared Rivera?" The blonde asks with a grin.

"No!" She stands with her arms crossed.

"So if you're not scared why can't we sleep out here."

"I don't want to sleep on the ground with all those insects around us." Naya goes into the tent. "If you come and sleep here in the tent we can cuddle." She says over her shoulder.

"I'm on my way captain Naya." And Heather is in a few seconds in the tent.

"You are so whipped." She laughs but Heather just hits her playfully on her arm.

They both lay down and cuddle as close as possible.

"Goodnight Hemo."

"Goodnight Nay."

And with that they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I just wanted to say that I actually wrote chapter 3 and 4 but I had internet problems these past weeks, I could only be on internet on my phone. So sorry for not updating.

But I think that you all heard about Cory his death. Personally I'm devastated about it and I still can't believe it. They took an amazing, generous and happy person away.

Because of this I'm not going to update soon, out of respect for Cory. I hope you all understand it and maybe after a while when I'm ready and the rest of you too I'll upload again.  
This is a story about the real cast, if I wrote it about the characters it would have been easier.

I hope that you'll understand it and have respect with it. And if you are having a hard time EVER please send me a message to talk.

R.I.P Cory, out of sight but never out of our hearts.


End file.
